Seeing Double
by Forever Believing
Summary: Nico and Grady are convinced they've both just asked out the same girl. So who get's her? Or can they both have her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – Alight! Nico and Grady story! Not too many of those around, are they? Well that's how this story was inspired. But a few things before we start. We've already written the majority of this story. It's going to be short. Ten chapters tops, though most likely less. And this idea was thought up before we saw the episode "The Heartbreak Kids" so any similarities are coincidental. Ok, that's it. Story time! **

Nico's POV:

I was in the cafeteria getting fro-yo when I saw her. The hot girl who was an extra in our latest sketch. I knew the moment I saw her during rehearsals that I had to get a date with her. Now was the time to make a move.

I casually walked over to where she was standing, "Hey, you were in the sketch earlier today, right?"

She looked up, slightly startled, and then smiled. "Yeah, that was me." She pushed back a lock of her dirty blonde hair.

"You did a good job," I told her. That will get her. Girls love compliments.

"Thanks, but I didn't even have a speaking part." She looked down, though I could still see her cheeks tuning scarlet. The smile remained on her face.

It seemed to work, even though I had completely forgotten extras don't talk in out sketches. Get it together Nico, you're almost there! "Well acting isn't always about speaking." Yeah, that was good.

She looked back up, her gorgeous blue eyes staring into mine, glowing with happiness.

"I'm Nico, by the way." I extended out my hand.

She took it and said, "Oh, I know, I watch your show all the time. I'm Holly." Or atleast that's what I think she said. It was kind of loud in here. Did she say her name was Polly? Or maybe it was Molly? Whatever, she can be Holly for now.

"I'm really sorry, but I have to go. I'm getting costumes fitted with my sister. It was nice meeting you though!"

She gave a little wave and then scurried of before I could even say, "You too!"

When I was sure she was gone I shouted, "Oh yeah Nico!" and did a little fist pump. Wait until Grady hears about this.

Grady's POV:

I was about to walk into the costume room when this gorgeous girl walked out. She had long dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. I recognized her as one of the extras from our sketch earlier. I decided to take a chance and make a move.

"Hey, you were in the sketch today, right?"

She smiled at me. Score one for Grady!

"Yeah, and you're Grady right? I love you on the show!"

This was going better then expected. She already knew my name! Okay Grady, keep your cool. "Thanks. I thought you were a great extra."

She laughed. Score two for Grady! "Thanks. I would love to stay and talk but I can't. I have to do wardrobe with my sister and I can't seem to find her. Sorry! Oh yeah, I'm Molly by the way."

She was running out the door while she talked, so I couldn't make out her name. Had she said Holly? I couldn't tell.

But, awe man! Nico needs to hear about this!

I ran my way out of the costume room making sure I didn't run into anything. Knowing me, I would run into one of Sonny or Tawni's dresses. You do not want to see Tawni when you mess with her clothes.

"Why are you in such a rush?" asked Zora, who had just suddenly appeared in front of me. I jumped up, but somehow managed not to run into her.

"I met a girl," I replied, not caring how smugly I had said it.

She choked out a laugh, "Did she throw up?"

I glared at her. I was taller, but it was hard to be intimidating towards an evil genius with too much time on her hands. No one wanted to mess with her.

"No." I answered bitterly.

"Well then…"

I didn't hear what she said next because I saw Nico run into the prop room.

I ran in after him. "Oh my gosh, Nico!"

"Guess what?" we both said at the same time.

"What?" we answered, simultaneous again.

"I met a girl!" I exclaimed, freaking out. I waited for him to freak out with me, but then his face darkened.

"So did I."

**A/N- So what did you guys think so far? Hit or Miss? Let us know, the green button is calling you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Grady's POV:

My face sunk for a second until I realized something. We both have girls! Why should we be sulking, we should be celebrating! When having a lady at your side, there is nothing to sulk about!

"What's her name?" I asked eagerly. Sometimes you can tell if a girl is pretty by her name.

"Holly. I think. It was kinda loud when she was talking to me. What about you?" He replied.

"Molly..." I replied, trailing off. At least I thought that was her name. "I think. She was in a rush and talking really fast." How the heck did we manage to find to girls with practically the same name? Wait a second…

"Did your girl have long dirty blond hair?" Nico beat me to the punch.

I nodded, "Gorgeous blue eyes?" Maybe the girl's we both had were friends. Or sisters! Or from the same place where gorgeous blue eyes roamed freely...

He nodded. Sweet! So that means we could talk about how amazing they both looked and picture it in our heads easily. I would just imagine Molly, and he could just imagine Holly. There! And even their names sounded alike.

I finally find the perfect girl, and Nico finds her too! What is wrong with my love life? Who's the one trying to ruin it? Actually, why do we always manage to hit on the same girl?

"Well I guess there's only one way to solve this," he said after a short moment of silence.

I gaped at him, confused, "Rock, paper, scissors?" This was one of the only games I actually had a shot at winning. It was a fifty/fifty for both of us.

He smacked his forehead, "No! Whoever gets her to go out with them first gets her. Deal?"

Usually both of us would get our own girl. And we've never actually competed before… except for Chad's car. But that was Chad's car!

"Deal."

* * * *

Nico's POV:

How did both of us manage to pick up the same girl? With my smooth moves and Grady's randomness I'm amazed it worked.

"She is beautiful," I stated. Both of us were sitting on our spots on the couch, dreaming about _her_.

"With that luscious blond hair," Grady added, getting that far away look in his eyes that were close to mine. We both had her in our minds.

"Nice smile," I added dreamily.

"And pathetic looks." How dare he say that about Holly! She wasn't pathetic, more like pretty...and gorgeous..and wait, that wasn't Grady's voice…

We both looked up to see Tawni and Sonny looking down at us weirdly, "Hey, it's Meatball Monday and I see no meatballs!" Sonny greeted. Wow. She was right. I was so obsessed about finding Holly I forgot about food! "What's with you?"

I thought that she would be able to tell that we had girls on her mind. Well, maybe she wouldn't because she's never seen us with a girl before. But she has seen us dream about ones though.

"How do you impress a girl?" I asked suddenly, looking up at Sonny. She exchanged glances with Tawni, eyeing me cautiously. I think she also looked a little suspicious.

Grady decided to take my idea and do the same thing. "Tawni, what would you like a guy to do for you?"

We both looked at them desperately, our hands clasped together, begging. "Why? May I ask," Sonny said, raising an eyebrow out our desperate looks. She and Tawni both knew something was up, but I was pretty sure they would have guessed it by now.

This was going to be a challenge.

**A/N – Now that that's typed out, wow that's short. It seemed longer written in a notebook. But what can we say? We warned you this would be a short story.**

**Reviews please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Okay, sorry we haven't updates in awhile. This story is all written out, but we've been too lazy to type. So we're just gonna shoot the rest of the story out at once because there is only two more chapters after this! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Nico's POV:

Tawni and Sonny were looking at each other with smirks on their faces.

"Who's the girl?" Sonny asked.

"Holly," I said at the same time Grady said, "Molly." We glared at each other for a second and then returned to our pleading looks at the girls.

"So there are two girls?" Tawni bellowed.

"No," I explained, "It's the same girl. We're just not exactly sure of what her name is." I shrugged.

"Well, there's your first tip," Sonny laughed, "Remember the girl's name!"

"That's not really helping," Grady scoffed.

"You know what, I don't even want to get involved," Sonny said, putting her hands up, "You guys can figure this out on your own." She left the room before either of us could stop her.

My eyes switched over to Tawni.

"Please?' I begged, putting on my best puppy dog pout.

She sighed, "Just be a gentleman, compliment her, and don't act like to bog of an idiot."

"Oh please, we're not idiots," I answered.

"Whatever you say…," she mumbled under her breath.

"I heard that!"

"Good!" she followed Sonny out the door.

It was just us two now as a competitive silence filled the room. We exchanged glances for a moment.

"Yeah… I'm just gonna run to the door now…" I trailed off. Then we both ran out like our lives depended on it.

Grady's POV:

After we both ran out of the room, I went to the left and Nico went to the right. I was determined to win her heart.

Both of us were on a time limit since we all had to rehearse a sketch in under an hour.

"You're not right," Zora said, appearing out of nowhere. I looked up to see her head stuck out of the vent.

How does she get up there?

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I was typical for Zora to confuse us with her random hints of advice.

"She's not who you think she is."

I rolled my eyes and walked away from her. "Yeah right." And then I realized something, "How do you know what we're doing?"

A sly grinned hinted with pure evil painted over her face. "Zora knows everything."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Grady's POV:

As I walked down the hallway I pondered on what Zora had said. What did she mean 'She's not who you think she is.'? She's a girl. And she's hot. That's all I'm worried about right now.

I looked in every room I passes, including the Janitor's closet even though I was positive she wouldn't be in there.

I had to get there before Nico did. Out of the two of us I had the least amount of opportunities to sweep a girl off her feet.

But now it was my turn.

The last room in the hall was the school room. If she wasn't in there, I guess I could just assume that Nico found here before I did. I took a deep breath.

There she was.

She looked kind of startled when I first walked in, but then her expression softened.

"You're Grady, right? From So Random?" she asked, her eyes bright with excitement.

I nodded. "Molly?"

"Actually, I'm Holly," she told me.

I guess Nico was right.

"So I was wondering… are you doing anything tonight?"

She looked startled again, but she was still wearing that beautiful smile. "Just rehearsals."

"I was thinking we could go catch a movie… maybe get something to eat?"

"Sure. That'd be cool."

"I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Sounds great!"

"See you soon!" She was still smiling when I left the room. And I was too.

Score for Grady! Hopefully Nico won't get too upset, though. I quickly shook away the thought. There was barely ever a time when I got something Nico didn't. I rushed down the hallway to tell him the news.

Nico's POV:

I wasn't going to let Grady get the girl. I taught him how to get the girl at prom! The least he could do is give me this one.

Lucky for me, I found her sitting at a table in the cafeteria. It was so easy! I was going to get the girl! Grady was nowhere in sight!

"Hello," I said smoothly, sliding into the chair next to her. She looked up flashing that gorgeous smile.

"Nico! Oh my gosh, I'm such a big fan of the show!" At first she sounded really excited, but then she caught herself.

I didn't care though, because she said she was a fan!

Before she could say any more, I flashed a smile back at her, "Would you like to go out tonight? Dinner maybe?"

She was glowing now. "Really? Yes!"

She said yes! I winked and said, "See you at seven."

This day couldn't get any better.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Grady's POV:

I rushed into the prop room and was surprised to see Nico sitting on the couch looking calm and collected. Why wasn't he mad? Or upset? He had to know he didn't get the girl, right?

"So I asked Holly out," I started to say.

"Yeah, about that... sorry man."

Confusion hit me me after he spoke. "Sorry? She said yes!"

Now he looked confused. "But I asked her out too! And she said yes!"

I felt my jaw drop. "We've been duped my friends."

"I can't believe she was planning to cheat on us!" Nico scoffed.

That struck an idea in my head. "But what if she wasn't going to cheat? What if she was going to pick someone?"

His eyes lit up at the idea. "Then one of us would get picked after both of us had the chance to go out with her! That's smart."

Then something else popped in my mind. "Where are you metting her and when?"

Nico thought for a moment. "In the kitchen at seven."

My eyes widened, "Oh my God! I'm meeting her at seven too! She can't meet both of us, can she? There is no way she can be in two places at once."

He raised an eyebrow at me, smiling. Why do I feel a plan is coming on?

"Or can she?"

Nico's POV:

Well, I was sitting at one of the tables in the kitchen. Grady and I had come up with a great plan.

Grady would wait where he said he would be as I waited here. Then at 7:15 we would meet on set to see which one of us our girl had picked.

It was foolproof.

I checked my watch. 6:58. She would be here any minute now. Hopefully.

At seven on teh dot she walked through the door.

"Hey Nico," she greeted, showing off a dazzling smile.

"Hey Holly," I said, preparing to turn on the charm.

"It's Molly." Ddn't Grady say her name was Holly?

"Oh... sorry about that."

"Oh, no! It's okay! It happens all the time."

We talked for a little bit until it was almost time for me to meet Grady.

"I just realized I left something on the set. I'll be right back." I swiftly got up and left. Thankfully she didn't follow. If she came with me to break the news to Grady it would make things ten times worse. I started planning what I would say as I walked through the hallway.

But my thoughts stopped when I saw the girl I had just left standing next to Grady.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- So yeah. This is the last chapter. We warned you this story would be short. Sorry for not updating!**

Chapter 6

Nico's POV:

I was speechless.

She couldn't be in two places at once! Or could she? I started running back to where I was sure I left Molly. Maybe she left when I did to talk to Grady.

But as I got back, she was still in the same spot I left her in. I must have been hallucinating. I was the one who had gotten the girl.

Grady's POV:

I was almost shocked when Holly had walked over to me. Part of me thought she was going to pick Nico. Though the other part of me knew that I would be the lucky man.

"Hey," she stated, smiling up at me.

I held out my arm, "Hello. How are you this evening?"

I couldn't say more because as I turned I saw Nico walking towards us, alone. I had gotten the girl. "Shall we go?"

We were about to leave, but I wanted to talk to Nico. See how he was taking everything and all.

"Excuse me for one moment," I told her, and quickly walked over to him.

"Hey man, I'm really sorry," I said.

His response was unexpected, "Don't be. I got the girl too. Though I'm not sure how."

"So you're telling me that there's another girl down tha hall who's going on a date with you?"

He nodded, "And she looks just like your date."

This time I didn't speak. I grabbed his arm and dragged him over to Holly.

"Do you know him?" I asked her.

"Yeah, that's Nico! I talked to him a little bit earlier today. You're on a date with my twin sister, right?"

Suddenly all the pieces fir together. She was a twin! And me and Nico just happened to find them both.

"Um...yeah. I guess I am."

"Hey! I have an idea!" she exclaimed suddenly, "Whay don't we make it a double date?"

I looked over a Nico. He just shrugged.

"Sure. Nico, why don't you go get her and meet us in the parking lot?"

Molly looked at the both of us with a smile. "Actually, I'll get my sister. It looks like you two need to wake up to reality. We'll meet you outside." She gave us one last smile and walked out.

Nico's POV:

I watched as Molly walked away, looking for her sister. I still couldn't believe they were twins. "Did that just happen?"

Grady blinked, looking down the hall then back at me. "Apparently. I can't believe they're twins!"

"I know! All this time we were crushin' on two different girls!" I smiled at the thought. Atleast this was a win-win situation.

"Well," Grady stated. He started walking and I walked too, keeping up with him. "We shouldn't leave our ladies waiting, should we?"

I smirked. "No we shouldn't.

~Fin~

**A/N- So that's it! Short, but it's nice to get away from Channy for a little bit. If you liked this, check out some of our other SWAC stories or the ones on our personal accounts, xForeverDazzledx and LostInBelieving . Links to both are in our profile. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
